Expand My Vocabulary
by Miah-Chan
Summary: T safety. TyKai yaoi. Tyson gets angry with his captain when he insults him about his eating habits. And wht does Tyson do when he's mad? Yell of course. Who knew Tyson had such an expanded voc? And what does Kai offer the bluenette afterwards?


'Ello everyone! I'm back with another (surprisingly) TyKai Oneshot! O.o Yes, a bit weird but it suddenly hit me...in school...while studying my vocabulary in English class...that in itself should explain to you where this bizarre idea bloomed from. XD Anyway, though I know it's weird, enjoy. (It was written at 2:00 in the morning, so if it sucks, I'm very sorry. In which case, I _will_ except flames...they'll help to warm my hot chocolate. XD) And if you have any questions about what some of the words mean, go ahead and message me to ask. 8P It's okay not to know some of these words meanings...I didn't know half of them before I got them for voc. lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Beyblade characters...

**A/N:** Kai will probably seem OOC in this fic...Mainly b/c I felt like making him seem a tad horney...I was tired and felt like being mean. XD Not that it worked well I suppose...I'm not too mean at 2:00 in the morn. X-x

**

* * *

**

**:: Expand My Vocabulary ::**

Kai was getting on his nerves. _Really_ getting on his nerves.

Tyson growled under his breath as Kai finished his lecture about his eating habits, his honey eyes narrowing. Kai returned the glare, then turned on his heal to go inside with the others. Tyson growled and clenched his fists.

"You are _such_ a bastard! A exasperating, perturbing, aloof, abhorrding, antagonistic, detesting, egotistical, pessmistic, solitary, condescending, arrogant, belligerent, eccentric, evasive, impertinent, laconic, uncouth, vain, bastard!" the bluenette cried all in one breath. Kai raised a brow at the Dragon. Who knew Tyson could have such an expanded vocabulary when he was riled up? This caused Kai to smirk and he turned fully towards the Champion, who continued to glare at him.

"Oh, so that's what I am huh? Well here's what _you_ are. You are an arrogant, eccentric, genial, immature, agitating, censuring, exasperating, gloating, perturbing, procrastinating, barely tolerable, convivial, effusive, haughty, pathetic, piteous, boisterous, egotistical, mercurial, volatile, vain, _pig_." Kai's smirk widened as he took a step towards the shorter boy, looking down on him. "However, I have to disagree with you calling me uncouth. I'm not nearly as rude as you seem to be 24/7." Tyson gave a yell of frustration, only causing Kai's smirk to widen. He took another step towards the bluenette, causing him to back up.

When Tyson had finally backed himself into a tree, he gulped at the look of amusement on his Captain's face. Kai set his hands on both sides of Tyson's head and looked at him. "I suggest the next time you plan on starting a verbal war with me, you expand your vocabulary a _bit_ more." Tyson smirked back and replied, "My vocabulary is perfectly well the way it is. Obviously you didn't notice I had more insulting words than you did. So ha!" Kai snorted. "You could use some upgrading Granger." Honey eyes flashed and the Japanese blader retorted irritably, "Don't talk to me like I'm Kenny's computer!" Kai sniffed and fixed his slightly amused gaze on the Dragon once again.

"Grow up Granger. And learn the definitions of the words you intend to call me for insults before you use them next time." Tyson stuck his tongue out at the Russian and Kai glared at him. "Do that again and I'll bite it." he threatened with a slightly daring look in his crimson eyes. Tyson grinned and once again stuck his tongue out at his Captain. He yelped when said Captain smashed their lips together; and with Tyson's mouth open to yell, he did indeed, bite the bluenette's tongue.

What Tyson intended for a growl came out in a moan. His cheeks heated as he felt Kai smirk against his lips and explore his mouth before pulling away, a hungry look in his eyes. Tyson swallowed thickly and stuttered, "W-what…?" "Don't take my threats lightly Granger. You of all people should know that by now." Kai chuckled lowly, turning to leave. He paused and glanced over his shoulder with one last word of parting; "Oh, and if you really want to expand that vocabulary of yours, come and ask. I can give you a lot more information." With another predatory smirk and chuckle, he disappeared into the dojo.

Tyson steadied his breathing, finally realizing he was clutching the tree. Letting go loosely, he stared at the door, lightly touching his slightly bruised lips. Suddenly his eyes glinted with something unreadable, and he bolted for the door.

"Tyson, Kai! Dinner!" came Rei's call as he entered. Max could be heard laughing in the kitchen as he had agreed to help Rei with preparing dinner. At the moment he was covered in flour, Kenny shaking his head at the blonde and Rei stifling a laugh. "In a minuet!" Tyson called back, running up the stairs, taking two at a time. Rei shrugged and smiled at Max. "While we wait for them, lets get you cleaned up Maxie." He sighed playfully, dragging the American to the bathroom. Kenny chuckled and continued typing on his laptop.

At the top of the stairs, Tyson resumed his running until he reached Kai's room. Banging on the door, he didn't let up until the object opened, causing him to practically fall into the room. Kai raised a brow at the panting boy, a sly light in his eyes. Tyson's hazel eyes gleamed and he shoved Kai into the wall, pressing his lips against the Russian's. Crimson widened then burned with triumph and he willingly returned the kiss. Tyson broke off soon, breathing raggedly as he'd been out of breath to begin with. His eyes shone with repressed hunger.

"Fine. Expand my vocabulary." He purred seductively, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck. Kai smirked and pulled him closer, his arms around his waist. He shut the door with his foot and asked lowly, "You sure about that?" "Positive." Kai grinned and flipped them around so that Tyson's back was pressed against the wall now. "Fine," he agreed. "Lesson one; I'm dominate. Definition: to control by strength or power; to master. Understand?" Tyson's eyes narrowed a moment before he smiled and shrugged. "Got it." The Phoenix chuckled and brushed his lips over the lobe of his Dragon's ear, making him shiver. "This may take some time. You ready for that?" he whispered. Tyson growled and closed his eyes. "Yes, now kiss me dammit." A low laugh emitted from the Russian and he did as requested.

**XoXoXoX**

"They haven't been down for a while. You think they're fighting?" Kenny asked after dinner and fifteen minuets of waiting for their last two teammates. Rei smiled and shook his head. "I'm sure they're fine." He winked at Max, who grinned in turn. "Yeah. They'll be hungry later Chief." He assured their brunette friend. Kenny shrugged and they retreated to the living room to watch T.V. A few minuets later Tyson and Kai came down. Rei smiled at them and Max asked, "Hungry you guys?"

A grin spread over Tyson's slightly bruised lips and he replied with a glance at Kai, "_Ravished_ Maxie. Absolutely _famished_." Kai snorted in an amused way and tugged him towards the kitchen to relieve his stomach's hunger.

Rei and Max gave each other knowing grins and Max muttered, "About time." Rei chuckled and they resumed watching their show, Kenny completely oblivious to what was going on around him. A fact that remained completely fine for the rest of the gang.

* * *

**((Twidles thumbs))** Soo...? How was it? Good, okay, sucky? Reviews are appriciated, and flames are accepted for this fic. 8P Like I said before, if you want to know the meanings to some of the words, message me and I'll let you know. And plus, this fic was written at 2:00 in the morning. It also only took about twenty to thirty minuets to complete...so yeah, I'm using that as my excuse for if this fic is really pathetic...XD So yeah...Oh and** nope** Rei and Maxie are not a couple in this fic. I thought about it, but I decided not to. 

-- Miah-Chan


End file.
